A personal computer (PC) employing a web browser is often used to search for media, data, and services distributed over various web sites on the Internet. Often, a user is not aware of web sites that are available on the Internet and the type of media, data, and services they might provide. A user typically needs to use a search engine service to look for web sites in order to find media, data, and services that are available on the Internet and that the user is interested in. The user is limited to that media, data, and services on the Internet.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.